We are young
by Sahitya Poonacha
Summary: Severus Snape watches Lily and James at the bar. It's based on a song I listened to.


**WE ARE YOUNG -**_  
><em>

_Give me a second I_

_I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom_

_Getting higher than the empire state_

_My lover she is waiting for me_

_Just across the bar_

_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses_

_Asking about a scar_

Severus watched across the bar at Three Broomsticks, he could see Lily and Potter talking, Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix had gone to the bathroom.

He could see James talking to Lily, talking about him of course, maybe about what he had done a few months back, calling Lily a mud-blood.

_And I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies_

_You know_

_I'm trying hard to take it back_

He thought that this song playing in the background really made sense, he regretted what he had done so badly. He also agreed that she was trying to forget it. He took a sip of his firewhiskey, he thought about all his sloppy apologies. How he wished he could take it all back.

_So if by the time _

_The bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

He knew that she'd be drunk by the end of the night and if she needed someone to take her home, he would do it willingly.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

He finished his drink and asked for another, he would lose control tonight he didn't care anymore, watching Lily with James burnt holes in his heart, he was going to try and have fun.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

He took his drink and sipped tentatively, his eyes wandered back to Lily. She was grinning at Potter's lame jokes, the drink burnt his throat and he just sat there watching them.

_And I know that I'm not_

_All that you got_

_I guess that I_

_I just thought_

_Maybe we can find _

_New ways to fall apart_

He knew he wasn't good enough for her, he would never be. But he thought about going to her right then and maybe apologizing and going back to being friends, it wouldn't be like before but it would be much better than not talking at all.

_But our friends are back_

_So let's raise a cup_

_Cuz I found someone to carry me home_

When he wanted to get up, Lucius said "Severus here you are! Waitor get us four more drinks"

The waitor bustled around the bar to get the drinks.

Narcissa and Bellatrix introduced a girl to Snape, and that temporarily drove Lily out of his mind.

_Tonight_

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

He thought about spending time with this new girl, it was better than brooding over Lily, she was anyway talking to Potter, he smiled shyly at the new girl.

_Tonight _

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter _

_Than the sun_

She wasn't Lily, but she was better than nothing, he pushed away his broken heart and tried to make most of his time.

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

Lily watched Sev, chatting with that brown-haired girl, he seemed to be having a good time. She knew she should be listening to James, he was so much better, she was mad at Sev but still he had never given her such a cold-shoulder.

_The moon is on my side_

_I've no reason to run_

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight?_

Severus felt much better now that he had this replacement for Lily, it would be his way of getting over Lily, so he asked her if she wanted to see him in his dormitory after the party.

_The angels never arrived_

_But I can hear the choir_

_So will someone come and carry me home_

Lily saw Severus asking her to see him later, she knew it was over between them, he had put an end to it. She had decided that she deserved better and gave James a kiss.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

Severus watched as she kissed him, and he kissed her back, he should have been the one kissing her.

Their eyes caught for a brief moment, when he knew that she had sealed their fate, this was it.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

Lily looked away from Snape into James's warm eyes, with so much love. She realized one thing, she had chosen right, Severus might have been a good friend but James was the one she truly loved.

_So if by the time_

_The bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home tonight._

James smiled at Lily, she returned his smile.

When the party ended, Lily leant on James as they walked down the street holding hands in close proximity, Severus watched them go wishing and yearning to be in Potter's position. He hoped that she would look back but instead she placed a kiss on Potter's cheek stamping on his heart once again, and this time for good.

**THE END**

**AN: Please review!**

**When I listened to this song, I thought about it from Snape's point of view.**

**Poor Snape**

**Just so you know, the song is We are young Fun ft. Janelle Monae.**

**It's an awesome song, try listening to it some time**

**SPHP20896:)**


End file.
